Mystique (Marvel)
Raven Darkholme Alias Mystique is a heroine turned villainess, but sometimes she seems to be an anti heroine, sometimes she appears to have redeemed herself. She is also one of the various members of X-Men. Overview Mystique is a century-old shapeshifting mutant. Originally, she could take on the appearance of any humanoid being by having complete control over the cells of her body, in addition to being able to morph the material in her clothes to suit any situation. She later got a superpower upgrade allowing her to produce weapons by morphing her organs and such into wings and talons. For years she was involved in espionage, with her long-time romantic partner Destiny - a blind mutant precognitive. For a time, Destiny and Mystique separated for personal reasons, and Mystique became romantically involved with Sabretooth and a German Baron, resulting in the birth of her two sons - Graydon Creed and Kurt Wagner. Destiny and Mystique reunited, and depending on the writer - either adopted Rogue or conceived her via Mystique's shapeshifting powers. After this, Destiny and Mystique revived the Brotherhood of Mutants to assassinate anti-mutant politicians and began their conflict with the X-Men. Mystique usually has her own personal goals she's fighting for and is usually constantly involved in multiple webs of deception. In Other Media Television ''X-Men: The Animated Series'' Mystique is a recurring antagonist in X-Men: The Animated Series. She is the mother of Graydon Creed and Nightcrawler, both of whom she abandoned. She is also Rogue's foster mother, having taken her in as a teenager when she was disowned by her father for her mutant abilities. She trained her in how to use her mutant abilities and instructed her to steal Ms. Marvel's powers, an event that later caused Rogue to defect to the X-Men. Mystique functions as the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants and served Apocalypse for a time. At one point, she attempted to assassinate Senator Robert Kelly but was foiled by Gambit. ''X-Men: Evolution'' In X-Men: Evolution, Mystique is Magneto's ally and the leader of the Brotherhood. In the past, Mystique accidentally lost her infant son, Kurt Wagner, after attempting to flee from Magneto with him. She adopted Rogue and attempted to recruit her into the Brotherhood by turning her against the X-Men, but this failed. She also took on a human form and became the principal of Bayville High School under the name Raven Darkholme in order to monitor Xavier's students. She later gained an altered appearance and abilities after being exposed to Magneto's power-enhancing machine. She helps bring Apocalypse back, but was turned to stone, and seemingly destroyed when Rogue shoved her off a cliff. However, she later returned as one of Apocalypse's Horsemen before being restored to normal. ''Wolverine and the X-Men'' Film Film series : Affiliations *Brotherhood of Evil Mutants *Hand (Japanese Branch) *Astonishing Avengers (formerly) *S.H.I.E.L.D. *Mutant Task Force *Hellfire Academy *Osborn's X-Men *X-Men *Marauders *Freedom Force *X-Force *X-Corps *Chavaliers *DARPA *Daily Bugle *Mossed (possibly) Navigation Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Female Category:On & Off Category:Fallen Category:Nurturer Category:Traitor Category:Antagonists Category:Supporters Category:Fighter Category:Revived Category:Rogues Category:Servant of a Villain Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Harbingers Category:Extremists Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Selfless Category:Parents Category:Amazons Category:Archenemy Category:Damsels Category:Tricksters Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Deal Makers Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Strategists Category:Heroic Liars Category:One-Man Army Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries